Image-formation devices, such as inkjet-printing devices and laser-printing devices, as well as other types of computer peripheral devices and other types of electronic devices, generally consume power even when they are turned off, but are still connected to a power source, such as to an electrical outlet. Typically, the way to ensure that electronic devices do not consume any power is to physically disconnect them from the power source. For instance, the devices may be unplugged from wall outlets, or the surge protectors or power strips into which they have been plugged may be switched off.
Environmental groups and governmental organizations across the globe have recently focused on the energy that millions, if not billions, of such electronic devices waste when they are turned off by users but still are consuming power. The amount of power consumed by an individual electronic device when turned off may be less than a few watts. However, multiplied by the large number of devices in operation worldwide, the resulting waste of energy can be staggering.
An electronic device may include a power line switch that when actuated by the user immediately causes the device to stop consuming power from a power source. However, many types of electronic devices are not amenable to users abruptly turning off their power. For instance, image-formation devices usually need to execute a shutdown sequence before powering down, in the case of inkjet-printing devices, to recap their inkjet-printing mechanisms so that they do not dry out. If a user turns off power to such a device while in the middle of a print job, for example, the inkjet-printing mechanisms will not be recapped, and may prematurely dry out, resulting in user dissatisfaction, and in some instances, permanent device damage. 